Carrying bags for personal use, such as book bags, computer cases, back packs, briefcases, carry-on luggage and the like, are well known. The various types of carrying bags each have a different function and appearance. For example, book bags and computer cases typically include a single, relatively long strap that allows a user to support the weight of the bag by positioning the strap over his or her shoulder. In contrast, a backpack typically includes a pair of somewhat shorter length straps that allow a user to support the weight of the bag on his or her back by positioning one of the straps over each shoulder. Briefcases and carry-on luggage typically have one or more relatively short straps forming a handle that allows a user to grasp the handle and carry the bag with his or her hand. Alternatively, or in addition, carry-on luggage may include at least one wheel, roller or the like, and an extensible handle that allow a user to easily maneuver (i.e. roll) the carry-on luggage across a generally planar surface by grasping and pulling the handle.
Each of the various types of carrying bags is useful for its intended function. However, few are particularly useful for multiple functions. For example, a book bag or computer case may be provided with both a relatively long carrying strap and a relatively short handle. However, book bags and computer cases are not easily converted to be positioned, supported and carried on a user's back. Similarly, carry-on luggage may be provided with a pocket or sleeve configured to contain one or more books and/or a laptop computer. However, such luggage is not easily converted to include a relatively long strap for a user to carry the luggage over his or her shoulder.
Furthermore, each of the various types of carrying bags has a particular utility and appearance, and more specifically, a distinctive size and shape. Although the different types of carrying bags may be provided with various straps, handles, wheels, rollers or the like, none are configured to be easily converted from the utility and appearance of one to the utility and appearance of another.
Accordingly, what is needed is a frame assembly for a customized carrying bag. More particularly, a frame assembly is needed that is configured for creating a customized carrying bag, such as a backpack, a book bag or a computer case, a briefcase, or rolling carry-on luggage by easily and readily interchanging a strap and/or a handle.